Because of You
by charmingloki
Summary: Sunggyu terancam dikeluarkan sekolah karena nilai-nilainya yang buruk. Dia tidak bisa keluar sekolah begitu saja karena dia menyukai ketua OSIS yang bernama Woohyun. Dia meminta beberapa temannya untuk membantunya belajar, namun tak satu pun yang bisa. Sampai dia meminta bantuan Sungyeol dan Sungyeol memberikan membantu mencarikan guru untuknya. Woogyu couple and the others. yaoi.


"Sunggyu-ah.."

"Heum.."

Namja yang di panggil itu tak melepaskan matanya dari teropong kecil yang dia arahkan ke ruang OSIS. Dia terus meneropong sambil mengemut lolipop.

"Kau di panggil seongsaenim."

"Heum.. Mwo?"

Sunggyu melepas lolipopnya dengan kasar hingga air liurnya muncrat ke lengan temannya, Hoya.

"Isk, kau jorok." Kata Hoya sembari mengelap lengannya ke belakang bajunya.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku dipanggil seongsaenim?" kata Sunggyu membelalakkan matanya sambil menelan ludah.

"Nee.. Kau dipanggil seongsaenim. Mungkin dia kangen denganmu. Hahahahaha.."ledek Hoya.

Sunggyu langsung lemas seketika. Entah kenapa dia punya firasat buruk akan hal itu.

Sunggyu ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk pintunya. Dia sungguh takut dengan wali kelasnya ini. Berkali-kali tangannya di kepalkan untuk mengetuk pintunya, namun selalu diurungkan niatnya.

"Yaa.. APA KAU GILA? KAU ITU SELALU BERMAIN-MAIN DAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN MASA DEPANMU. MAU JADI APA KAU, HAH!"

"Aku memikirkannya kok saem."

"Kau selalu saja berkelahi, membuat masalah, ITU YANG DINAMAKAN MEMIKIRKAN MASA DEPAN?"

"Aku hanya membela diri, apa itu salah?"

"Isk, anak ini. Kau benar-benar…"

(Sunggyu POV…)

Suara di dalam benar-benar ribut. Aku yakin kalau yang di dalam adalah DONGWOO, kekasih Hoya.

Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk mengetuk pintunya. Lalu ku buka sedikit pintunya. Hanya celah kecil yang ku buka, namun sudah ada sebuah sepatu yang melayang kearahku dan itu membuatku shock setengah mati.

Dongwoo kelihatan begitu kesal. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tampang marah. Aku melongok sedikit ke dalam ruangan.

"Saem, boleh aku masuk."

Seongsaenim sedang duduk di sofa sambil memijat keningnya.

"Masuklah.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan takut. Sekarang aku sudah berada tepat di depan saem. Tubuhku mendadak menjadi dingin dan degup jantungku bertambah kencang.

"Waeyo saem kau memanggilku?"

"Duduk."

"Eoh.."

Aku menuruti perintah saem untuk duduk. Sembari memainkan jariku dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

Saem hanya meyodorkan selembar amplop coklat padaku.

"Apa ini saem?"

"Berikan pada orangtuamu."

Aku memperhatikan amplop coklat itu, tak berani menyentuhnya.

Saem meniup poninya. Ku akui, biarpun dia sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi kecantikannya masih membuat para namja melayang.

"Sungmin saem.."

"Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Kau sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Nilaimu paling jelek seangkatan, bahkan satu sekolahan. Di tambah lagi kau sering tidur di kelas, absenmu kurang dan kau sering membolos."

Aku tak bisa membantah kata-kata saem. Aku paling tidak suka belajar. Beberapa murid pasti berpikiran sama sepertiku.

"Sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja. Aku tidak mau kau ditendang dari sekolah dengan cara tidak terhormat. Jika kau pindah sekolah, ada kemungkinan kau bisa berubah."

"Shireo, aku tidak mau pindah sekolah."

"Wae?"

Mana mungkin aku bilang alasannya. Ini terlalu memalukan untuk dikatakan. Kalau aku pindah sekolah, berarti.. aku tidak bisa melihat si ketua OSIS yang tampan itu lagi, NAM WOOHYUN.

Aku jatuh cinta pada senyumnya. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan matanya. Aku jatuh cinta pada semua yang ada pada dirinya. Dia begitu dikagumi oleh semua orang. Selalu menjadi peringkat pertama. Bukan hanya satu angkatan, tetapi satu sekolahan. Nasional pun bisa dengan mudah dilewatinya.

Sedangkan aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Selalu menjadi peringkat terakhir. Aku hanyalah seongggok makhluk yang mengangguminya dari ribuan penggemarnya. Tidak ada yang special.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau tidak mau pindah sekolah?"

"Aku.. Bukannya tanggung saem. Sebentar lagi aku ujian akhir semester. 2 minggu lagi. Dan lagi.."

Aku tidak mau. Aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Walaupun aku tahu aku akan ditolak. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyesal.

"Dan lagi.." kata saem mengulangi perkataanku.

"Beri aku kesempatan sampai masa kelas duaku berakhir. Aku janji akan ku perbaiki nilaiku."

"Kalau kau mengundurkan diri dengan cara terhormat, mungkin orangtuamu akan memakluminya. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada orangtuamu, melihatmu nanti akan ditendang dari sekolah karena nilai-nilaimu itu."

Aku menatap saem dengan puppy eyes dan tatapan memohon, "Hanbonman. Beri aku kesempatan, eum?"

Sungmin saem meghela nafas.

"Ok. Kau ku beri satu kesempatan, dengan cara apa?"

"Aku akan minta bantuan dari temanku.."

"Untuk memberimu jawaban waktu kau ujian?" tebak saem.

"Bukan saem. Untuk mengajariku. Kalau belajar sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa. Tapi kalau ada yang mengajariku, aku yakin, aku pasti bisa. Walaupun itu akan sulit." Kataku sambil memelankan kata yang terakhir.

"Baiklah."

Saem menarik amplop coklat itu.

"Amplop ini akan ku simpan. Aku mau melihat dulu hasil ujianmu. Kalau tidak berubah, dengan terpaksa amplop ini mau tak mau harus ku serahkan pada orangtuamu. Sekarang kau boleh keluar."

Aku keluar dari ruangan saem. Sudah kuduga pembicaraan saem akan kesitu. Aku sih tidak kaget karena sudah beberapa kali aku ditegur masalah ini. Tapi sepertinya ini yang paling gawat. Kalau aku tidak berusaha, aku pasti tidak akan melihat Woohyun lagi.

"Hoya, jebal.." kataku memohon.

"Mianhe Sunggyu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku harus mengawasi Dongwoo hyung belajar di perpustakaan. Kau tau kan situasiya bagaimana kalau aku lengah? Ini juga permintaan Sungmin saem."

Aku menunduk lesu. Seharusnya aku tahu.

"Mianhe. Jeongmal Mianhe." Kata Hoya merasa bersalah.

"Arrasoh. Gwaenchana."kataku akhirnya.

"Mian.."

Hoya menunjukkan wajah penyesalan.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Kataku tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, kau minta Yeollie untuk mengajarimu saja. Dia kan juga masuk 10 besar seangkatan." Saran Hoya.

Aku berfikir sebentar, "Tadinya aku juga ingin minta bantuannya. Tapi dia kan sibuk sana sini, mana mau dia membantuku."

"Kau kan belum mencobanya."

"Tapi.."

"Coba saja, eum? Eotte?"

"Baiklah."

Aku menunggu di depan ruang OSIS. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengetuk pintunya, tapi di dalam kan ada Woohyun. Aku tak berani bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku menunggu di depan ruangan itu. Saat pintu terbuka, aku malah bersembunyi di balik pilar yang ada di seberang ruang OSIS.

"Oh ya, seberapa jauh persiapan untuk serah jabatan ini?"

"70 persen." Kata Yeollie kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak tunggu sampai pesta perpisahan kelas saja hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Aku ingin dipercepat. Kalian kan tahu alasannya. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah. Jam 3 nanti kita bertemu lagi disini."

"Nee, hyung."

Woohyun tersenyum. Bahkan saat dia tersenyum pada kedua orang itu, wajah Sunggyu langsung memerah. Woohyun sungguh tampan.

Ah, aku jadi lupa tujuanku kesini.

"Yeolli.." panggilku padanya setelah Woohyun pergi. Yeolli celingukan mencari suara yang memanggilnya.

"Disini.." kataku sambil menyembulkan diri sedikit dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" Yeolli langsung menghampiriku.

"Isk, mana mungkin aku muncul di depannya."

"Kau ini. Tadi kan kesempatan kau bisa ngobrol dengannya. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau mengajariku, atau kita belajar bareng."

"Aku sih mau, tapi.." Yeolli langsung menoleh kearah Myungsoo yang memasang death glare.

"Dia tidak mau belajar bareng-bareng."

"Ayolah, hanya menambah satu orang kan tidak masalah."

Yeollie menoleh lagi ke Myungsoo dan Myungsoo menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Ayolah." Kataku memohon.

"Mianhe Sunggyu."

"Oh God, bagaimana nasibku? Kalau begini aku akan dikeluarkan."

Yeollie menatapku iba.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Hyung. Yang ada dipikiranmu hanya Woohyun hyung. Kau tak pernah memikirkan masa depanmu. Itu salahmu sendiri dan rasakan akibatnya." Kata Myungsoo dengan tampang datar.

"Diam kau bocah. Kau masih kelas 1 tapi berani menguliahiku." Kataku kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu hyung. Ayo chagi, kita makan."

Myungsooo berbalik meninggalkan Sunggyu. Kalau bukan mengingat dia kekasih Yeolli dan Yeolli akan menangis kalau aku membunuhnya, mungkin sudah ku cekek dia.

"Mianhe Sunggyu-ah. Tapi aku janji, aku akan mencari orang untuk membantumu belajar, eotte?"

"Gomawo."

"Ok, nanti kalau aku sudah mendapat orangnya, akan ku sms."

"Sunggyu, aku pulang duluan ya." Kata Hoya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Nee.."

Fiuh~ ini sudah 3 hari, tapi Sungyeol belum memberi kabar. Waktunya kan semakin dekat.

Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku dengan lesu. Apa aku menyerah saja? Ani, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.

Ddrrrtt… Drrrtt…

Aku melirik ponselku yang ku tarus di atas meja.

_From: Yeollie_

_Aku sudah menemukan orang yang mau mengajarimu. Kau tunggu saja di perpustakaan, dia akan kesana ^^_

Aku buru-buru memasukkkan bukuku. Untung saja, aku jadi tidak jadi menyerah.

30 menit sudah aku menunggu orang itu. Apa dia tidak jadi datang. Aku mengambil ponselku.

_To: Yeollie_

_Kau yakin dia akan datang?_

Drrrtt… ddrrrttt…

_From: Yeollie_

_Sudah tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi dia sampai._

Aku menatap ponselku dengan lesu. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya.

"Kau Sunggyu kan?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku tahu siapa orang yang ada di depanku. Woohyun. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" katanya lagi. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku diminta Yeolli untuk membantumu belajar. Kau tidak keberatankan kalau aku yang mengajarimu?"

Aku diam. Mana bisa aku belajar. Yeollie sial. Aku langsung mengetik sms dengan cepat tanpa melihat ponselku.

_To: Yeollie_

_Kau tidak bilang kalau Woohyun yang akan mengajariku._

_From: Yeollie_

_Kau seharusnya senang kan? Sudah terima saja. Ini kan juga jadi penambah semangatmu untuk belajar._

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau keberatan, aku tidak masalah."

"B-bu-bukan. Aku senang kok. Sungguh. Hehe.." tampangku pasti aneh saat aku mengucapkan itu. Aku gugup sekali.

Setiap hari aku belajar dengannya. Dia membantuku di semua pelajaran. Awalnya aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena aku tidak focus pada pelajarannya tapi pada orang yang mengajarinya. Tapi karena aku tidak mau membuat dia kecewa, aku belajar mati-matian.

"Bagaimana, ada yang masih belum kau pahami?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Sekarang hari Jumat dan hari Senin sudah ujian. Berarti hari ini hari terakhir. Aku menyukai belajar pun karena dia. Aku tidak mau ini berakhir. Apa aku egois?

"Hey.." Woohyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani."

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan? Kita bersenang-senang sebelum ujian." Saran Woohyun.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ah sebentar lagi dimulai. Kajja.."

Woohyun membereskan barangku dengan cepat lalu menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya. Dia mengajakku ke balkon atap sekolah. Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam dan ini adalah sunset paling indah yang aku lihat.

Dia duduk sambil menyelonjorkan kakiknya.

"Indah bukan?"

"Heum."

"Sudah lama aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu."

Eh? Dia ingin menunjukkan ini padaku?

Woohyun menoleh padaku sebentar dan tersenyum. Lalu dia kembali memandangi sunset yang tidak lama digantikan dengan langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

"Ah, aku lupa."

Woohyun mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan cara membaliknya. Aku tersenyum begitu tahu apa yang dia keluarkan. Berbagai snack dan minuman serta kue ada ditasnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa dia tak membawa buku satupun.

"Hari ini special, jadi aku sengaja mengosongkan isi tasku dan ku isi dengan ini."

Aku terkekeh. Dia tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya tidak apa kan? Sesekali kita harus menikmati hidup. Apa aku aneh?"

Aku terkekeh, "Ya, kau sangat aneh."

"Kajja kita pulang." Ajaknya. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku ingin waktu di hentikan saja.

Cklek..

"Eh?"

Woohyun berhenti memutar kenop pintu.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Pintunya terkunci."

"Mwo?"

Woohyun menoleh padaku, "Sepertinya kita di kunci. Penjaga sekolah pasti menguncinya tanpa memastikan kita ada atau tidak tadi."

Aku mencoba memutar kenop pintu, tapi nihil, pintu tidak terbuka.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Woohyun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Aish, ponselku mati. Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu?"

Aku menyodorkan ponselku.

"Sisa pulsa anda, tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini."

Aish, memalukan. Pabo, aku lupa kalau pulsaku habis. Woohyun terkekeh.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tunggu saja sampai ada yang datang dan menyadari kalau kita tidak ada."

Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku. Kami duduk bersandar. Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan, tapi bagiku ini suatu keberuntungan karena aku masih bisa bersamanya lagi.

Matahari sangat terik. Sepertinya ini sudah tengah hari. Matahari tepat ada di atas kepala. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang karena kepanasan. Tidak ada tempat berteduh disini. Minum yang kami punya juga sudah habis.

Aku lupa kalau sekarang hari Sabtu dan artinya sekolah libur sampai besok. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menemukan kami disini. Apa kami akan mati karena dehidrasi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Woohyun padaku. Bibir Woohyun kelihatan kering, mungkin dia juga sudah haus.

"Nee…"

Tapi pandanganku begitu kabur. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Aku tidak boleh ambruk disini.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Woohyun lagi. Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku benar-benar dehidrasi berat. Woohyun memelukku dan membuat dirinya sebagai tempat berteduh agar aku nyaman di dalam bayangannya.

Tubuhku melemas. Sekalipun aku mati, aku tidak menyesal karena aku berada dalam peluknya.

**(Woohyun POV…)**

Aigo? Eottokke? Tubuh Sunggyu semakin melemah. Isk, sial sekali, air habis lagi. Terpaksa aku melakukan ini. Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya dan memberikan air liurku padanya. Dia menelannya dengan mata masih terpejam. Tapi sepertinya Sunggyu masih dehidrasi. Ini benar-benar tidak membantu.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Kalau aku melompat, ini kan lantai 6. Terpaksa aku harus merusak property sekolah.

Aku mendobrak pintu sekencang-kencangnya. Padahal pintu ini mengarah ke dalam bukan ke luar. Ini akan mempersulitku untuk merusaknya.

Melihat nafas Sunggyu yang semakin terengah-engah, aku terus-terusan menendang pintunya. Karena kecerobohanku pula, kakiku terkilir. Tapi aku harus melupakan rasa sakitku.

BRAK!

Engsel pintunya rusak. Aku berhasil mendobraknya. Segera saja aku memapah Sunggyu dan menggendongkan tubuhnya di punggungku. Ku mohon, bertahanlah Sunggyu.

Aku menunggu dengan cemas dokter yang memeriksanya. Tak lama dokter itu segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Untung saja aku cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia akan baik-baik. Setelah sadar, dia boleh pulang."

"Begitu. Gomawo."

Aku masuk ke ruangan tempat Sunggyu terbaring. Matanya yang terpejam membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. Aku jadi ingat kejadian waktu penerimaan murid baru.

**Flash back…**

Aku berbaring di UKS. Sudah tahu aku demam, tapi nekat masuk. Kalau bukan aku perwakilan anak baru yang memberi sambutan, aku juga malas datang.

"Hey Dongwoo, bawanya yang benar dong."

"Diam kau Yeollie, kau tidak membantu malah terus mengoceh."

"Kau kan namja, jadi kau yang harus menggotongnya."

"Kau juga namja Yeollie."

"Sudah, kenapa kalian bertengkar terus sih." Kata namja bertubuh gempal.

"Hoya, sebenarnya kau membelaku atau dia sih?" kata namja yang bernama Dongwoo.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun. Kalau kalian bertengkar terus, kasihan Sunggyu." Kata Hoya kemudian.

Namja yang sedang ada di punggung Dongwoo segera di tidurkan di samping ranjangku.

"Apa tidak apa kita tinggal begitu saja?" kata namja bernama Hoya.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula nanti juga ada dokter UKSnya."

"Lagian dia juga nekat. Sudah tahu tidak kuat berdiri lama, tapi masih mau mengikuti upacara penerimaan. Dasar bodoh."

"Sudahlah Dongwoo. Biarkan saja. Semoga saja dia sempat sadar."

Kemudian mereka semua pergi. Aku membalik tubuhku untuk melihat jelas namja yangt tertidur di samping ranjangku. Rambut namja yang sedang tertidur itu berwarna coklat almond. Kulitnya putih mulus dan pipinya sedikit chubby. Bulu matanya sangat lentik. Siluet wajahya sungguh sempurna dan benar-benar cantik.

Aku menyentuh wajah dengan jari telunjuk. Tanpa sadar bibirku menyentuh bibir pinknya. Manis.

"Eung.." dia melenguh kecil.

Sepertinya dia sudah sadar. Aku segera kembali ke ranjangku dan tidur memungguinya. Apa yang telah ku lakukan tadi? Kenapa aku malah tergoda oleh parasnya?

**Flash back off…**

Aku mencium bibirnya.

"Eungh.." dia melenguh kecil. Aku merasa seperti pangeran yang sudah membangunkan putri tidur dari mimpi panjangya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" dia mengerjapkan matanya.

(Sunggyu POV…)

Aku merasakan ada yang menciumku. Tapi itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja.

"Eungh.."

Aku membuka mataku yang sedikit berat. Semuanya terlihat putih. Bau obat-obatan segera tercium begitu aku sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

Aku begitu kaget karena Woohyun sudah duduk di samping ranjangku. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Sunggyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yeollie setengah berteriak begitu masuk ruangan tempat aku berbaring.

"Nee.."

"Oh syukurlah. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Tiba-tiba saja woohyun menelponku dan mengatakan kau sedang ada di rumah sakit."

"Nee, aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku sambil melepaskan tangan Yeollie yang mengapit kedua pipiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus administrasinya. Katanya kaubisa pulang begitu kau siuman. Ayo Myungsoo, ikut aku."

"Nee chagi."

Ujian semester bisa ku lewati dengan baik. Setidaknya aku bisa menjawabnya walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. Aku tidak sabar dengan pengumuman nilaiku. Aku mencari namaku dari bawah.

"Kim Sunggyu.. Kim Sunggyu.."

Aku terus menelusurinya sampai atas. Aku menemukan namaku di peringkat 51 dari 550 murid. Ini suatu keajaiban. Aku peringkat 51 untuk satu angkatan. Bahkan aku mengalahkan peringkat Dongwoo yang masuk peringkat 125.

Aku harus berterima kasih padaWoohyun. Aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuknya, sebuah syal. Karena ku pikir sebentar lagi masuk musim gugur, tidak ada salahnya, aku memberikan ini.

Aku mencarinya di sekitar sekolah sampai aku menemukannya di taman.

"Woo.." aku langsung mengurungkan niatku memanggilnya. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Hyung, maukah kau menjadi namjachingguku." Kata namja imut itu malu-malu. Aku kenal wajahnya. Dia adalah Lee Sungjong, teman sekelas Myungsoo. Kenapa aku malah mengintip pernyataan cinta seseorang?

"Mianhe... Jeongmal mianhe." Kata Woohyun menyesal. Sungjong menunduk lesu. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega saat dia menolaknya.

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagia adik sendiri." Katanya lagi sambil mengusap kepala Sungjong.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan lagi?"

"Mian. Aku tidak bisa memberinya lebih dari itu. Lagipula sudah ada orang yang kusukai."

DEG~

Kenapa hatiku sakit begitu dia bilang sudah ada orang yang disukainya.

"Begitu. Baiklah. Berarti aku patah hati. Kau benar-benar jahat hyung." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Woohyun hanya terkekeh, "Mian.."

Setelah itu Sungjong pergi. Woohyun berbalik dan mendapatiku masih mematung di tempat. Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak langsung pergi. Aish..

"Sudah lama kau berdiri disitu?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Pabo.

"Eum ini."

Aku menyerahkan bungkusan itu padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah mengajarkan aku. aku berada di peringkat 51 dan Sungmin saem tidak jadi mengeluarkanku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Boleh ku buka?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan syal dari bungkusan dan melilitkan di lehernya.

"Yaa- kan ini masih musim panas."

"Tidak apa. Hangat kok.." katanya tersenyum.

"Benar-benar bau Sunggyu." Katanya sambil mengeratkan ke hidungnya.

Sniff~ Sniiff~

Aku menciumi bau tubuhku.

"Memangnya aku bau?" tanyaku polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku?" yang di lanjutkan dengan kekehannya.

**Sudah ada orang yang kusukai…**

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telingaku.

"Belum menyatakan cinta sudah patah hati." Kataku sambil tidur-tiduran.

_Geunyoreul jikyora  
Naritji mothage  
Ne nimi gyesin got  
Kkeutkkaji garyonda_

Gorireul jop hyora  
Nae sone japhige  
Ne nimeul chajaso  
Nae jonbul gollyonda

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Sunggyu, bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu."

Aku segera mengintip dari balik jendela dan Woohyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tetap memasang ponsel di telinganya.

Aku buru-buru keluar dengan pakaian seadaanya. Tapi tak lupa aku memakai jaket karena udara di luar mulai dingin.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah keluar.

"Temani aku makan ice cream."

Dia menarik tanganku dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar mengajakku makan ice cream. Dia memberikan ice cream rasa yang benar-benar kusuka. Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Setelah itu aku di ajak ke taman dan duduk diayunan sambil menghabiskan ice cream.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke Swiss.."

"Eh?"

Hampir saja ice cream yang ku pegang terlepas.

"Aku akan menyusul orangtuaku kesana. Tadinya aku mau menunggu sampai lulus kelas 3, tapi ummaku cerewet. Hehe.."

Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak berniat melahap ice creamku lagi. Aku begitu sedih mendengar Woohyun akan pergi. Percuma saja aku mati-matian agar aku tetap di sekolah kalau pada akhirnya dia tidak ada disana.

"Jam berapa kau berangkat?"

"Jam 11 siang."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Aku mencoba tersenyum biarpun sangat sakit. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku patah hati asalkan aku tetap bisa melihatnya, apa tidak boleh?

Omo… aku tak boleh menangis. Uljimma sunggyu.. Uljimma. Kau namja. Kau tak boleh menangis.

"Wooohyun-ah, sudah malam. Umma pasti mencariku. Annyeong."

Aku mencoba pergi sebelum aku benar-benar menangis.

"Chakkaman.."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tapi aku tidak berniat berbalik. Air mataku sudah keburu tumpah.

Woohyun melingkarkan sesuatu pada leherku. Dia memakaikanku sebuah kalung, kalung berbandul cincin.

"Balasan untuk syalmu. Itu cincin kesayanganku. Ku harap kau bisa menjaganya."

"Gomawo. Jalja Woohyun-ah." Kataku tanpa berbalik dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

Woohyun POV..

"Yeoboseyo umma. Eum, aku sudah menerima tiketnya. Eum… nee, besok aku berangkat. Nee umma… arrasoh. Annyeong umma."

Mulai besok aku tidak bisa bertemu Sunggyu lagi. Aku keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya, rumah Sunggyu. Aku melihat jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku mengambil ponseel dan mendial nomornya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

Suara ini benar-benar suara yang paling indah yang pernah ku dengar. Aku jadi ingin elihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sunggyu, bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu."

Tiba-tiba saja dia mengintip dari balik jendela. Aku melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Biarpun dari jauh, tapi aku bisa melihat jelas kecantikannya. Setelah itu, dia langsung menutup gorden jendelanya dan telepon terputus. Aku begitu kecewa karena ku pikir dia tidak mau menemuiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Pintu depan terbuka dan dia keluar dengan berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Temani aku makan ice cream."

Aku membelikannya ice cream pisang kesukaanya. Lalu ku berikan padanya. Dia tersenyum saat menerimanya. Hening saat kami makan. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak berani. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan namja secantik dia. Bahkan banyak para seme yang mengincarnya.

"Aku akan menyusul orangtuaku kesana. Tadinya aku mau menunggu sampai lulus kelas 3, tapi ummaku cerewet. Hehe.."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Apa yang kau harapkan Woohyun saat kau mengatakan itu? Apa kau berharap Sunggyu akan mencegahmu pergi?

"Jam berapa kau berangkat?"

"Jam 11 siang."

Apa kau akan mencegahku pergi Sunggyu?

"Begitu. Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Deg~ Sakit. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya, tolong cegah aku pergi Sunggyu.

"Wooohyun-ah, sudah malam. Umma pasti mencariku. Annyeong."

Sunggyu meninggalkanku. Aku terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan besok, lusa,beberapa hari kemudian, aku akan menjalani hari tanpa Sunggyu.

"Chakkaman.." panggilku. Sunggyu berhenti tanpa menoleh. Aku melepaskan kalung yang selama ini melekat di leherku dan memakaikannya di leher Sunggyu. Sunggyu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Balasan untuk syalmu. Itu cincin kesayanganku. Ku harap kau bisa menjaganya."

"Gomawo. Jalja Woohyun-ah."

Sunggyu benar-benar pergi. Annyeong sunggyuyie. Saranghae.

Aku duduk sambil menunggu keberangkatan. Aku memeluk tas ranselku. Rasanya begitu bosan. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan ku keluarkan foto seseorang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sunggyu. Diam-diam aku memotretnya dengan bantuan Myungsoo. Wajah dan mata bulan sabitnya yang sedang tertawa, neomu yeppoh.

"Woohyun-ssi.."

Aku menoleh. Sungyeol dan Myungsoo kelihatan habis berlari.

"Untung kami belum terlambat hyung."

Aku melihat sekeliling. Sungyeol dan Myungsoo ikut menoleh ke belakang dan menatap bingung.

"Melihat siapa hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Dia tidak ikut?" tanyaku lirih. Sungyeol yang bingung menatap Myungsoo. Begitu pun Myungsoo. Namun Myungsoo menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Maksudmu Sunggyu hyung?"

Aku mengangguk. Sungyeol masih menunjukkan wajah tanda tanya.

"Dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Jangan-jangan hyung tak mengatakan padanya. Ah, biar ku tebak. Hyung pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang bahwa hyung menyukainya. Aigo~ apa virus kebodohan Sunggyu hyung sudah menular pada hyung?"

"Omo~" Sungyeol begitu kaget dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Myungsoo. Pasalnya memang hanya Myungsoo saja yang tahu bahwa aku menyukai Sunggyu. Aku ketahuan oleh bocah ini sedang tersenyum sendiri saat mengamati Sunggyu yang sedang bercanda dengan Hoya ketika kami sedang rapat.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Mungkin begini saja sudah cukup. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan pergi. Lagipula aku takut kalau aku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

'Kepada seluruh penumpang tujuan Swiss, harap menyiapkan diri.' (*emang gitu ya dialognya? Kayaknya bukan?)

"Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan take off. Jaga diri kalian. Annyeong."

Aku memangku tasku di punggung. Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Korea. Namun langkahku terhenti saat Sungyeol meneriakan sesuatu yang membuatku tercengang.

"KAU TIDAK BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN. SUNGGYU JUGA MENYUKAIMU."

**Sunggyu POV…**

Apa yang sedang kulakukan disini? Aku memainkan teropongku seperti biasa, mengarahkannya ke ruang OSIS, berharap mencari sosoknya dengan wajah serius saat rapat. Kemudian sedikit tersenyum.

"Kenapa dari pagi kau lesu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hoya. Aku tahu dia pasti khawatir.

"Gwaechana. Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Ani. Gwaechana. Sudah sana kau temani Dongwoo saja." Kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar ingin sendirian.

Hoya sepertinya mengerti dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku melamun sambil pandanganku tetap keluar jendela. Pantulan bayangan diriku di jendela begitu buram. Aku baru sadar kalau aku masih memakai kalung pemberian Woohyun.

Aku melepasnya dan aku berniat menyimpannya karena hanya ini satu-satunya barang kenangan dari Woohyun. Aku mengambil kotak dari tasku dan menaruhnya. Pandanganku terhenti pada ukiran tulisan di cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung itu.

_Woohyun always love Sunggyu. Forever._

Kata-kata yang sederhana, tapi sanggup membuatku mematung. Sunggyu juga selalu mencintai Woohyun. Aku harus mencegah Woohyun pergi.

Aku berlari keluar kelas, tak peduli dengan panggilan Hoya. Kakiku kesandung saat aku mencoba berlari. Aku jatuh terjerembab.

Ngiiiiinggggg….

Suara pesawat. Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang Sunggyu? Itu pasti pesawat Woohyun. Woohyun pasti sudah pergi.

Menyesal? Ya, aku menyesal sekarang.

Kenapa tidak dari kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku? Kenapa aku begitu pengecut, takut di tolak? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menyukai seseorang? Pada akhirnya aku menyesal karena orang yang disukainya adalah aku.

"Hiks.."

Entah sakit karena kakiku terluka atau karena rasa sesak pada dada karena sesal, air mataku jatuh. Padahal aku memutuskan kalau kemarin malam adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangis.

Tuhan, ku mohon. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Woohyun. Sekali ini saja.

"Uljimma.."

Aku mendongakkan kepala. Bayangan orang yangmengatakan itu tidak jelas karena mataku yang penuh air. Orang itu berjongkok di depanku yang sudah terduduk. Dia mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Uljimma.."

Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia Woohyun. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Jangan bangunkan aku kalau ini hanya mimpi. Jangan katakan yang sebenarnya kalau ini cuma fantasyku saja."

Woohyun mencium bibirku. Lumatan di bibirku begitu lembut, begitu nyata.

"Ini bukan mimpi Sunggyu. Ini juga bukan fantasimu."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Saranghae Baby gyu."

"Eh? Baby gyu.."

"Nee.. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu baby gyu?"

Aku tersenyum, "Nee.. Woohyunie.."

Dia menatapku intens. Lalu melumat bibirku. Lembut. Aku membalas lumatannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku dan otomatis aku membuka mulutku. Lidah kami bertemu membentuk kecapan-kecapan. Cukup lama kami melakukannya sampai kami membutuhkan oksigen.

"Saranghae baby gyu.."

Dia mendekatkan keningnya ke keningku dan hidungku menyentuh hidungnya.

"Nado.."

"Bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?" katanya lagi.

Wajahku memerah, "Berarti ini ciuman keduaku denganmu."

"Eh? Ciuman kedua? Ini ciuman keempatku denganmu."

"Mwo?"

"Yang pertama waktu kau pingsan saat penerimaan murid baru, yang kedua waktu di rumah sakit saat kita terkurung, dan yang ketiga barusan, dan yang keempat.." Woohyun memutuskan perkataannya. Bibirnya di dekatkan pada bibirku. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku.

"Hey yang ada disana. Mau sampai kapan kalian berbuat seperti itu?" teriak Myungsoo.

Aku baru menyadari kalau kami berdua jadi bahan tontonan. Semua anak bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak.

"Ayo lanjutkan. Jangan peduli kami." Kata Dongwoo.

"Ayo hyung, kami merestuimu.." teriak Sungjong dari lantai 2.

Aku sungguh malu.

"Kau mau melanjutkan baby gyu?"

Aku menggeleng. Woohyun langsung menunjukkan wajah kecewa. Aku langsung mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya.

Aku mengangguk malu, "Tapi jangan disini."

"Heum, bagaimana kalau lanjutkan di apartemenku sekarang." Katanya bersemangat.

"Mwo? Tu-tunggu.."

"Ayo, aku bersemangat nih.." katanya menggendongku dengan gaya bridle style.

"Turunkan aku.."

"Let's go.." katanya yang sepertinya tidak mendengar protesku.

"Yaa~.. Woohyun.."

**FIN…**


End file.
